Revenge of the fallen
by AngelOfDarknes1155
Summary: It was all his fault, he caused all of it. Bad things have happened to me and it was all because of him. I will kill him. I will kill Shadow.
1. Obsession

Chapter one

Obsession

Reluctantly I handed Dr. Eggman the last chaos emerald. He snatched it from my rough beat up hands and carefully placed it inside his vault.

Dr. Eggman laughed loudly. "Oh ho ho ho hoo soon I will conquer the world! You'll see my dear Alexandria you'll see!"

I held back a laugh. "Sonic always ends up winning, what will be the difference _this _time?"

"Why have a little faith on your dear uncle wont you? After all if this works Shadow will be destroyed too. . ."

"Shadow?" I asked, my hands violently turning into fists forcing my nails to dig deep into my soft flesh.

"Oh yes we'll get rid of that little pest too," He patted my head with his big gloved hands. "Finally sweet revenge for you"

I nodded the walked to my room for some peace and quiet.

Hate bubbled up inside of me when my eyes stuck to a picture half hidden under my pillow. It showed a happy 7 year old twirling on a pretty blue dress. Standing to her right was a happy young couple dressed in jeans and simple shirts with a lab coat on top.

The little girl was me.

The couple? My parents, frozen in their last happy moment not knowing that a week later they'd be buried 6 feet underground.

It all happened too fast. GUN targeted the research lab they worked on and not long after that shadow and his team blew up the place.

At that moment, my 7 year old self had been just a street away walking there to school like every day, I remember it too good for my own health.

I remember the feeling of adrenaline rushing into me when the explosion threw me back a few feet, then standing up and running towards the lab as fast as my short somewhat chubby legs would carry me.

"Alexandria!" My mother screamed when she saw me get close. Hurt as she was, she started running towards me.

Then that black hedgehog came into the scene, a gun in hand. He grabbed my mom's arm roughly then shot her brains out onto the pavement. Tears flowed out of my bright blue eyes until everything became a big blur but I could still see the black figure moving towards me.

"Nothing to see here kid," He said pushing me back, "Get out."

That day a monster was born within me, feeding on my pain, filling the emptiness with hate and insatiable hunger for revenge.

I punched the pillow until my arms refused to move, at which point I slammed myself onto the beat up pillow and into the arms of another tearful sleepless night.


	2. EggCrusher V25

Chapter two

Egg-CrusherV25

I had been awake for a while, but when I heard Bokkun's unmistakable laugh coming down the hallway I quickly pretended to be in a deep sleep.

The door opened slowly and a mischievous smile spread across my face. I heard him fly towards me slowly, and then felt a gentle poke on my back.

"BOO!" I yelled jumping up, scaring Bokkun half to death.

"Meane! You scared me! Meane!" He yelled at me though I could hear giggles between the words.

"Ha I know, I'm mean like that, "I said smiling. "But anyway what where you coming to tell me?"

He did a back flip in the air before answering, "Eggman wants you, the new robot is ready! We're gonna conquer the world!"

I smiled. "I know we are"

We joked around on the way back but my brain was focused on one thing and one thing only.

Shadow's death.

"Alexandria! Excellent! Excellent!" Eggman's voice came from the speakers surrounding me while his face smiled at me from a giant screen on the wall, not a pretty sight.

I waved at his giant mustache, which took up most of the screen. "Well what's the plan Uncle Ivo?"

"Come into the spaceship and I'll be glad to explain," While he said that a big metal door slid open beside me.

I walked through it and into a brightly lit hallway and followed Bokkun around the spaceship and into the control room where Eggman was waiting.

"Got lost?"He asked smiling.

I shook my head, "Bokkun led the way, but I would've if I'd been by myself. Everything looks the same to me."

His smile grew, "Yes or so it would seem but if you look carefully you'll see that. . ."

"And the plan is . . .?" I asked, cutting him off before he went onto one of his endless lectures.

"Right, right," He stepped closer. "This "Spaceship" is actually a battle robot, The Egg-Crusher V25, my finest creation yet! So what we'll do is travel up to the ARK and try to regain control of the Eclipse cannon and hopefully my grandfather won't have any more surprises. . ."

"So when do we kill Shadow?" I ask impatiently.

"Calm down child," He shook his head but I could see a proud smile form on his face. "He'll try to protect the ARK of course so he'll attack us and that'll be the end of him."

I felt the floor shake beneath my feet as we took off towards Shadow's precious ARK.

"Isn't the ARK the place where Aunt Maria got killed?"

He nodded sadly but said no more.

I felt the sadness grow around my "Evil" Uncle and quickly changed the theme, "So do I get a weapon?"

"Huh?" He looked up at me shaking the sad thoughts out of his mind. "Yes of course of course you'll need them! You will carry out the most important part of the plan didn't I tell you?"

I shook my head tingling with excitement.

Fluffing my light brown hair he explained. "I will distract Shadow by attacking the ARK while you'll be dropped off in the space colony by Decoe, Once inside you will locate the eclipse cannon and start it up."

I nodded taking it all in. "So I'll take the emeralds with me then?"

"Yes," He handed me a small light blue gun. "This is a very powerful laser gun; it'll go through ANYTHING so aim carefully."

I took the gun in my hand; the metal was cool and soft. "Whatever happens _I'll _kill shadow."

"I understand what you're feeling but you can't. . ."

"Please! It's the only thing I've ever wanted to do . . . ," I pleaded tears filling my eyes ignoring my efforts to push the back.

He shook his head, "Killing isn't such an easy matter, I admire the evil within you but if you ever want to do something big, and make the world tremble when they whisper your name then you must be able to control your hate."

"You're right I don't want to end up like YOU!" I yelled at him then ran off onto the maze of hallways behind me. I knew I'd gone a bit too far but I didn't care. He'd killed me one and only dream, the only thing that kept my heart beating after my parent's death.

I passed by a small window and stopped and stared as the ARK got closer. Angry tears filled my eyes and I allowed them to flow freely, knowing this was the only way for me to calm down and turn back into my real self.

The Egg-crusher V25 stopped in front of the ARK. "Alexandria, the emeralds are here. Ready to begin your mission?"

I turned to face Decoe, who handed me a black backpack with the emeralds inside. "Yeah let's get this over with,"

Following the robot I slung the backpack onto my shoulder feeling a bit bad for not apologizing to my uncle. We climbed into a small space car and I shook my head, getting rid of all the feelings, going into mission mode.

The window beside me showed my uncle's Egg-crusher beating the crap out of the "ultimate" life-form and an evil smile appeared in my face but the nervous feeling took over again when I climbed into the ARK and Decoe left me on my own.

"This place is bigger than I thought. . . " I sighed an hour later when I still hadn't found the stupid cannon. I dropped the backpack and sat on the cold metal floor taking a small break from all the walking.

There was a giant window placed in front of me, which almost covered the whole wall. I looked through it and groaned. Shadow and Eggman's robot were still fighting, but now it seemed my uncle was the one losing the battle.

"No!" I screamed as I watched my uncle shoot himself back to earth in his small emergency shuttle. "No! You ass-hole! I'm still here! Come back!"

I pounded the glass with my fists even though I knew he was gone and this was useless. I held tightly onto the laser gun when my eyes moved back to Shadow, who had just chaos controlled himself back into the ARK.

I was on my own.

On my own with the creature that had murdered my parents.


	3. Those eyes

Chapter 3- _'Those eyes'_

I could hear his footsteps echo around me and I quickly put the backpack back on as quietly as possible, then stood frozen not daring to breath.

"Stupid Eggman… humph." He was right around the corner now so I walked into an open door behind me."Who was that?"

Shit my cover had been blown.

"Come out NOW," he yelled much louder than I had expected.

'_This is your chance,'_ I thought. '_Just KILL him.'_

I stood and stepped out of my hiding place pointing the gun straight at the monster's heart.

"Revenge is rather sweet," I laughed. "I can't wait to see your blood pouring out of your black heart."

I felt so confident now, I was meant to do this. It just felt so _right._

Then everything went wrong.

My confidence had blinded me for a few seconds but that was all Shadow needed. Before I could pull the trigger, the gun was not in my hands but his, and he was pressing it against my forehead none too gently.

"Here's a tip," he smiled with his white teeth showing off a small fang. "When you're trying to kill me, _DON'T BLINK!"_

I smiled. "Fine… kill me, I don't care. I might get to see my parents again…"

But he didn't kill me, but instead he dropped the gun and backed up a little. I was so confused that I didn't pick up the gun. I didn't blow his brains out like he did to my own mother. A mistake I'd come to regret all my life.

I stared at his frightened and confused expression almost waiting for him to suddenly burst into tears.

"_Those eyes…"_ He half whispered to no one in particular, trying to get a grip on himself.

That's when it all clicked into place.

My eyes, like my dead Aunt Maria's, were bright blue. I remembered Uncle Ivo talking of how Shadow saved the world when he remembered Maria pleading him to protect the human race. They had obviously shared a strong connection that time itself could not kill.

In other words, my eyes were the greatest weapon of all.


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4- The truth

Seconds later, the gun was back in his hand, but he wasn't trying to kill me anymore.

That didn't make him any nicer though.

"So who the fuck are you?" he asked while playing around with the gun. He was only doing this to let me know that my life was in his hands.

"Why do _you_ care?" I snapped back. I wouldn't show any weakness in front of him.

His eyes locked into mine, "Don't play tough girl with me."

I shrugged, choosing to just play along for now and when the time was right, when his guard was down, I would strike. "My name is Alexandria Robotnik and you killed my parents 8 years ago."

Something flashed though his eyes when I mentioned the name Robotnik but it was gone before my brain could process it.

I stood there waiting for him to react. A quiet 5 minutes later he nodded slightly, "Yes I remember now, you were the crybaby."

"Crybaby?" I asked in a very loud and angry tone of voice. "You killed my mother right in front of me!"

"Seriously? She was your mother?" He spat at my feet. "I bet you're just like her, a disgusting heartless rat."

That caught me off guard. "What do you mean?"

He looked amused. "You don't know what went on in the research lab, do you?" I shook my head in response.

"Well I guess you're just a stupid little kid after all."

"I'll kill you," I spat, my hands balling up into fists once again.

"And who has the gun?"

I looked at the gun in his possession then grabbed the straps of my backpack tightly. "I've got the chaos emeralds."

He chuckled, "As if you know how to use them."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. The only thing I knew was that they made things powerful but that knowledge was pretty useless if I didn't know how to make them work.

"Whatever," I finally said nonchalantly. "But why do you think that my mother was a disgusting heartless rat?"

"Because she was."

I thought about all the questions that revolved around my brain and decided on one even though I had no real desire to hear the answer.

"What did my parents do in the lab?"

He studied me with his bright crimson eyes trying to decide if he should tell me or shut me up forever by pulling the trigger. That latter must have been very tempting. In the end, he looked at my eyes once more before he sighed and opened his mouth to tell me a tale that would change my life forever.

"They kidnapped children, teenagers and pretty much anyone they could get their hands on," he said. He didn't seem to notice the shocked look on my face and continued. "Your father worked with the children, opening them up and studying everything, testing, challenging and finally destroying their immune system. From there the results were sent to another group where you mother worked. In there they created viruses and tested them on the teenagers whose immune system is usually stronger. They inserted a small amount of the virus and studied the effects it caused. I saw the records and while some of them died in seconds, others survived and only got stronger, until this…"

He stopped for a second, perhaps wondering if he might be going too far, but then he shrugged and pulled out a small capsule. It was no longer then my little finger.

"This virus can destroy not only humans, but any living thing in the universe."

I stared at the capsule trying to take in all that he'd said, but I decided to throw it all to the back of my mind and ask another question.

"Why do you have the virus? Shouldn't it be in some high security vault in G.U.N?"

He shrugged and said, "I stole it."

"Why?"

"Because… I wanted…"

Before I could push him further, he dropped the gun and stared at the window behind me, and I, as stupid as I am, followed his gaze instead of picking up the gun.

"Shit…" Whispered Shadow while I just stared at the battleship coming right at us with the letters G.U.N embossed on the smooth metal.

"They know…" Shadow said as a worried expression flashed across his face before he ran off. I stood there for a few seconds not knowing how to get out of this mess and before I could do something, he was back with a small pill clenched in his fist. Much to my surprise, he shoved the pill down my throat. I tried to spit it out but he kept my mouth shut until I was forced to swallow.

"That's the antidote, you are now immune to the virus," explained Shadow. He snatched the backpack from my shoulders roughly and then slipped the virus into my pocket.

"What the hell?" I finally managed to yell.

"You've got to keep the virus away from G.U.N."

"Why?"

"You ask to many questions," said Shadow, the irritating in his voice evident.

"Will you just answer me," I yelled back.

"Look, do you want to be the only living thing in the universe? They'll use it as a weapon but they don't know what they're messing with."

"And do you?"

He ignored my question and pushed me into a capsule and locked me inside. I pounded on the glass and yelled, "Let me out! Give me the emeralds back!"

"I've lost Maria already, I won't…"

That was the last thing I hear before being shot off into space. My brain started to shut down as the speed of the capsule increased and the Earth became closer.

I forced my eyes open, against my better judgement, in time to see a green laser being shot from The Eclipse cannon, directed at G.U.N'S battleship.

It missed by inches.

The laser kept on its course, right towards Earth. It was then that my brain started to shut down and my eyelids closed, the world fading around me.


	5. Alone

Chapter 5- Alone

I woke up with pain shooting out of my chest as my lungs screamed for oxygen. My brain felt numb and my eyes were about to pop out of my skull.

Pounding on the unbreakable glass, I fought death and tried to think. Freaking out was a lot easier than using my brain, especially with the head-splitting headache but I couldn't give up. Freedom was within my grasp and I wouldn't give up.

I felt around the capsule, my vision starting to blur once again because I was half-unconscious. Little black dots blocked my vision as I desperately searched for a way out.

My fingers felt a small soft button and with all the strength I had left, I pressed down on it and the top of the capsule shoot off. Oxygen slowly flowed into the capsule and welcomed me to the outside world.

"Someone's alive!" A child's voice reached my ears. It was very familiar, but my strength was still too low for me to actually look up. Someone grabbed onto my shoulders and gently pulled me from the capsule.

"Oh, it's Eggman's niece or something," That was definitely Sonic's voice.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Sonic's bright green eyes looking down at me.

"Yup, Eggman's my sucky uncle," I replied. I was still angry with the bastard for leaving me in the ARK. I sat up and recognized the two-tailed fox that was standing behind Sonic. It was his voice that I heard before.

"What's in your pocket?" asked Tales, his blue eyes analyzing every detail about me. Should I tell them what happened? Something told me that I shouldn't so I decided to keep my mouth shut for now.

"It's nothing," I replied quickly. "What happened here?" I looked around at all the dead bodies. Their skin was so badly burned that their features were unrecognizable.

Sonic took a small step back and said, "Well so far you're the only girl we've found alive and we were kinda hoping you'd tell us."

I shook my head. "I just crashed here so I have no idea what happened."

"Yeah but the thing we want to know is, where did you come from?" asked Sonic impatiently. A heavy silence fell over us as I contemplated whether I should tell them or not.

Suddenly, a scream rang in my ears, breaking the silence around us. My head snapped towards the sound just in time to see the terrified look on Tails' face while Blackdoom held him tightly. They disappeared seconds later, Tails coiled tightly in Blackdoom's long grayish arms.

"The hell?" yelled Sonic as he snapped out of his shock.

I looked at him as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. Blackdoom had no real reason to take Tails. He could use Tails as bait for the real prize, Sonic, but that didn't make much sense either. He had the element of surprise and could've grabbed Sonic just as easily, unless…

"Oh crap," I groaned as I felt for the small capsule in my pocket. It was gone. Tails must have taken it and now it was in Blackdoom's hands.

"Crap what?" asked Sonic.

I sighed and explained everything to Sonic, even the Shadow shooting the Earth part. After all, maybe he'd help me kill Shadow next time we meet.

"Well that explains the bright flash of light that made tails crash the X-Tornado." He looked at the sky, lost in his thoughts. Then his neck napped back towards me and said, "We weren't touching the Earth whatsoever when the laser beam hit."

The only reply he got from me was a deeply confused look.

"And we've seen nothing by dead bodies…"

That's when the truth hit me full force.

The Eclipse Cannon had wiped away the whole human race.

Every human, young or old, girl or boy, tall or short it didn't matter. They were all dead.

Except for me. In the whole world, I was alone.

Alone.

The word echoed across my brain.

_Alone..._

_Alone..._

_ Alone..._

_ Alone…_


End file.
